Lost You, Found You
by Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan
Summary: "Aku tidak peduli aku ini Toushiro Hitsugaya atau Kazuki Akihiro. Selama aku bisa menemukanmu, aku rela menjadi siapapun." - Kazuki. /dibuat berdasarkan fanfic Ray Kousen7/ Lanjutan versi saya sendiri XD/ Isi dan judul tidak nyambung


_**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo.**_

 _ **Story by: Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan.**_

 _ **Pairing: Hitsugaya Toushiro & Kuchiki Rukia.**_

 _ **Song: Ailee – I will go to you like the first snow (Ost. Goblin)**_

* * *

 **...Lost You, Found You...**

* * *

 _Sebelum aku memilikimu, aku tak tahu_

 _Jika dunia yang kutinggali begitu cemerlang._

 _Dengan sebuah hembusan napas kecil, aku menyentuhmu._

 _Adalah cinta yang memanggilku tanpa rasa takut._

* * *

Kisah kami bukanlah hal yang luar biasa. Aku justru berpikir jika awal dari kisah kami adalah sesuatu yang konyol. Hanya karena alasan ingin membantu seorang anak yang ingin mencari ibunya, aku dan kau rela menjelajahi ratusan distrik Soul Society demi sebuah informasi.

Berpetualang dengan menunggangi babi hutan milik Ganju Shiba, kita, Tim Bonny – yang beranggotakan aku, dirimu, Ganju, Seizo dan Yuuichi – menyusuri distrik demi distrik yang tersebar di seluruh Soul Society. Berhenti hanya untuk beristirahat sambil sesekali mengisi perbekalan, kita semua berpetualang tanpa kenal lelah, walaupun, aku tak tahu alasan mengapa kau memutuskan untuk mengikuti misi ini. Padahal, aku tahu dengan jelas jika misi ini tak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu. Justru misi ini hanya membawamu – membawa kita – dalam masalah besar. Organisasi yang mengurus masalah peradilan Soul Society tiba-tiba saja turun tangan ingin menangkap kita karena keinginan kita membantu Yuuichi dianggap melanggar salah satu isi Reihou.

Kita bak kelinci yang berusaha lolos dari terkaman harimau ketika mau tak mau kita harus mempertaruhkan nyawa. Melawan sesama rekan di Gotei 13, atau berusaha lolos dari kejaran para Keigun. Tapi kita tidak menyerah.

Karena kita semua tahu, tak ada yang salah dari membantu orang lain.

Kurasa dalam misi itulah aku mulai mencintaimu. Walau awalnya aku berusaha menyangkalnya, tapi aku sadar perasaan ini tak bisa aku diamkan. Aku mencintaimu. Kau yang seorang komandan. Kau yang menurut orang lain memiliki hati sedingin es.

Aku mencintaimu.

Bukan karena kau yang seorang komandan atau yang lainnya, melainkan karena kau adalah orang yang tulus memberiku perasaan itu. Kau adalah seorang pemuda baik hati, yang bisa mengerti orang lain tanpa harus banyak berkata. Kau pemuda baik hati yang membuatku tahu, jika dunia tak segelap yang aku duga.

* * *

 _Aku sangat menyukainya._

 _Memperhatikanmu, aku berdebar._

 _Bahkan saat aku dengan konyolnya cemburu._

 _Semua momen biasa itu._

* * *

Aku selalu berpikir jika kau sangat tampan ketika kau sedang tidur. Wajah tenangmu terlihat memukau di mataku. Karena itulah, aku – entah sejak kapan – mulai suka memperhatikanmu secara diam-diam. Baik ketika kau sedang tidur, atau ketika kau sedang berada di kantormu.

Kau selalu berhasil membuat aku berdebar bahkan ketika kau hanya duduk di kursimu.

Kau membuatku menjadi makhluk yang posesif. Kau membuatku cemburu berat ketika kau didekati gadis lain, yang pada akhirnya membuatku malu karena kau rupanya hanya menganggap gadis itu sebagai saudara perempuanmu. Kau pasti tahu kan?!

Hinamori-fukutaicho.

* * *

 _Dalam kegelapan abadi._

 _Dalam penantian panjang itu._

 _Kau turun bagai sinar matahari._

* * *

Aku dan kau adalah shinigami. Makhluk yang memiliki tugas utama sebagai penyeimbang dan pelindung dunia roh. Apalagi kau seorang komandan. Salah satu dari tiga belas sosok paling berpengaruh di Soul Society. Kau pastilah sangat sibuk.

Sangat, sangat sibuk hingga kau tidak memiliki waktu walau hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol denganku.

Selama tiga tahun, kita selalu seperti itu. Seperti sepasang kekasih yang berhubungan dari jarak jauh, padahal kita hanya dipisahkan oleh nama divisi. Seperti sepasang kekasih berbeda dunia, padahal kita berada dalam organisasi yang sama. Janji-janji yang hampir selalu tak bisa kau penuhi, membuat aku lelah.

Bukan lelah mencintaimu, tapi lelah karena aku selalu menantimu.

Menanti ketika kau akhirnya menepati janjimu, atau menantikan ketika kau duduk di sampingku. Aku lelah, hingga akhirnya aku memintamu untuk bertanya pada dirimu sendiri; untukmu, aku ini apa?

Awalnya aku hanya ingin tahu, atau setidaknya ingin _kau_ tahu jika aku sudah lelah menanti. Tapi, akhirnya aku sadar jika perbuatanku tidak hanya menyakiti _mu_ , tapi juga menyakiti _ku_. Aku merasa sakit ketika kau menatapku dengan pandangan terluka. Aku merasa sakit ketika melihat punggungmu menjauhiku.

Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu.

Itulah janjiku padamu. Janji yang kau balas dengan sebuah kimono merah cerah bercorak aliran sungai biru dan helaian jatuh daun _ginko._

Pada akhirnya, aku tahu jika penantianku tak pernah sia-sia.

* * *

 _Sebelum melepasmu pergi, aku tak tahu_

 _Jika dunia yang kutinggali begitu sunyi._

 _Bunga-bunga indah mekar dan layu di sini._

 _Musim yang adalah dirimu tak akan datang lagi._

* * *

Tanggal 19 April, sehari sebelum pernikahan kita, tugas memanggilmu. Aku tahu, baik aku maupun kau tak bisa menentang perintah, apalagi jika berhubungan dengan divisimu. Maka, aku hanya bisa melepasmu. Aku mengantarmu hingga ke gerbang, dan kau menghadiahiku kecupan di dahi, yang entah kenapa terasa lebih lama dari biasanya.

Aku bukanlah seorang yang pesimis, tapi entah kenapa hari itu aku merasa sangat gelisah. Aku sangat tidak ingin kau pergi. Ini seperti alam bawah sadarku tahu jika aku takkan melihatmu lagi setelah hari itu. Aku enggan melepas genggaman tanganmu. Tapi kau hanya tersenyum, berkata jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Maka aku melepasmu, membiarkan punggungmu menjauh dariku.

Sore harinya, aku _tahu_ jika keputusanku untuk melepasmu hari itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tim yang kau bawa bersamamu kembali ke Seireitei dalam keadaan babak belur. Berlumur darah dan lumpur, wajah sepucat mayat serta ekspresi muram penuh duka. Aku awalnya tak sadar akan hal itu sampai Rangiku-san menunjukkan sesuatu yang membuatku merasa mati seketika.

 _Haori_ putih berlumur darah dan sebuah pedang patah.

Kau pergi meninggalkanku, sehari sebelum pernikahan kita.

* * *

 _Aku serakah._

 _Aku ingin hidup dan menjadi tua bersamamu._

 _Memegang tangan keriputmu_

 _Dan mengatakan betapa hangatnya hidupku_

 **...**

 _Itu hanyalah satu anugerah._

 _Perjumpaan singkat itu berlalu._

 _Kau menangis seperti hujan._

 **...**

 _Aku ingin bahagia sekali saja._

 _Apakah itu membuatmu menangis?_

 _Melupakan semua dan melanjutkan hidup_

 _Karena aku akan menemukanmu_

 _Saat hembusan napasmu memanggilku lagi._

 **...**

 _Aku takkan lupa._

 _Memperhatikanmu, aku berdebar._

 _Bahkan saat aku dengan konyolnya cemburu._

 _Semua momen yang kau berikan padaku._

* * *

Di sinilah aku sekarang. Di tempat kencan pertama kita; Desa Miki, lebih tepatnya di sebuah taman penuh bunga yang dulu kau tunjukkan padaku. Aku selalu berada di tempat ini ketika aku ingin mengenangmu. Aku tahu jika mengunjungi tempat ini takkan bisa membawamu kembali. Tapi biarlah aku tenggelam bersama ingatan kita walau itu hanya untuk beberapa jam. Biarlah aku melepas rindu ini dengan mengenangmu.

Aku menutup mata ketika hembusan angin menerpa wajahku. Bersama angin itu, batinku berbisik, _pertemukan aku dengan dia lagi_.

Aku terkekeh menyedihkan setelahnya.

Kau benar-benar luar biasa. Kau menanamkan cintamu begitu dalam di hatiku, sehingga aku tak bisa berpaling darimu meski ini sudah tahun ke sepuluh sejak terakhir kali aku melihatmu. Entah mantra apa yang kau berikan padaku, aku tak bisa berhenti mencintaimu. Bahkan meski aku tahu jika kau sudah mati. Bahkan meski aku tahu jika cinta ini begitu menyiksaku.

' _Hentikan ini, Hitsugaya-taicho. Anda menyiksa saya dengan perasaan ini. Biarkan saya bebas. Saya tidak akan melupakan Anda. Tapi jika saya terus terbelenggu dalam cinta saya untuk Anda, kapan saya akan belajar untuk merelakan kepergian Anda?!'_

Batinku menjerit, bersama ragaku yang kini meringkuk menyedihkan. Tangisku tak bisa aku tahan. Rasa ini terlalu sakit. Kenangan itu terlalu sakit untuk diingat. Aku ingin melupakanmu. Tapi rasa cintaku padamu bagai rantai tebal yang terbuat dari baja. Rantai yang tak mengijinkanku bebas sekeras apapun aku berusaha memotongnya.

"Saya merindukan Anda, Hitsugaya-taicho."

* * *

 _Suatu hari kita akan berjumpa._

 _Itu akan menjadi hari terbahagia kita._

 _Seperti salju yang pertama, aku akan datang._

 _Aku akan datang padamu._

* * *

Omake **  
**

* * *

Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya begitu merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh wajahnya. Dengan enggan, gadis itu membuka matanya untuk mendapati pemandangan yang langsung membuatnya terpaku.

Berdiri di hadapannya adalah seorang pemuda rupawan bersurai seputih awan. Sepasang mata _turquoise-_ nya memandang Rukia intens penuh kerinduan. Jangan lupakan bibirnya yang menyunggingkan senyum menawan. Senyum yang sangat dikenali Rukia meski dia sudah tak melihatnya selama sepuluh tahun.

Senyum yang selalu dirindukannya.

"Aku menemukanmu, Rukia." Suaranya pun semerdu nyanyian hutan bambu, persis seperti yang Rukia ingat.

"Hi-Hitsugaya-taicho?" Rukia berucap gagap di antara tangis haru; sama sekali tak menyangka jika dia akan melihat pemuda ini _lagi_.

"Bukan Hitsugaya," ucap si pemuda sembari menghapus airmata si Nona Kuchiki, "Kau bisa memanggilku Kazuki jika kau mau," lanjutnya, menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kazuki?"

"Kazuki Akihiro. Aku tak mungkin memakai nama Hitsugaya lagi. Kau pasti ingat apa yang terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kan?!"

"T-tapi – apa ini berarti Anda bereinkarnasi?"

"Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak," jawab 'Kazuki', menyentuh wajah Rukia. "Aku tidak peduli aku ini Toushiro Hitsugaya atau Kazuki Akihiro. Selama aku bisa menemukanmu, aku rela menjadi _siapapun_."

 _Seperti salju yang pertama, aku akan datang._

 _Aku akan datang padamu._

* * *

 **End  
**

* * *

 **JANGAN TIMPUK SAYAAA!**

 **Oke, saya tahu saya harusnya** _ **update**_ **cerita yang ber-** _ **chapter**_ **, tapi, ya, gimana?! Otak saya macet. Jadilah saya buat fanfic yang saya buat pas dengengir lagu Ailee ini. Cerita ini saya buat berdasarkan fanfic punya Ray Kousen7: 320 Districk, Never Meant to Belong, dan Flower of the Rabbit (udah dapat ijin dari Ray-san, oke?!)  
**

 **Anggap saja ini lanjutan fanfic itu versi saya XD /digebuk.**

 **Saya juga tahu kok, tulisan saya gak sebagus tulisan Ray-san, jadi maapin deh kalo gaje + jelek.**

 **Ah, iya! Yang** _ **italic**_ **itu terjemahan lagunya Ailee. Saya gak tahu itu benar atau salah, saya cuma ngambil (nyolong) dari mbah google.**

 **Yang terakhir...**

 **Rnr?!**


End file.
